Dirty Objects
'Dirty Objects '''is the ninth episode of the seventh season. Plot Toby and Henrietta are settling into their new lives on the Island of Sodor, but they look old-fashioned when they needed new paint. But James felt very cross when he came into the station calling them "dirty objects". This has offended Toby so much that he asks James why he is red, and James tells Toby that the reason was because he is a splended engine ready for anything, and never dirty. Toby then teases James about the time he has had an incident with bootlace (making a hole on one of the coaches that needed to mended with a bootlace), which makes James very angry. Later, at the end of the line, James leaves his coaches and sets off for his next train. He picks up a line of trucks for a slow goods train at each station. James was in a very bad mood, because he hates pulling slow goods trains. Although the trucks starts off behaving well, James was still very rough with them that they end up being determined to pay him back. As he was climbing Gordon's Hill, James was asked by his driver to stop to get his brakes pinned down, and he should have remembered the time he has had his accident with his trucks on his first day, but James forgets about it and was too busy thinking of what to say to Toby, next time he meets him. Seizing their chance, as soon as James reached the top of the hill, the trucks starts pushing James down the hill. Unable to stop, James speeds through the station and crashes into a couple of tar tankers that were left at Maron station. Luckily, James wasn't badly hurt, but he was covered from smokebox to cab in a sticky tar, and the tar tankers were completely damaged and in pieces. When Toby and Percy came to help clear the mess, Toby makes fun of James reminding him that, as a red engine, he is supposed to look splendid and ready for anything. But James just ignores them. Percy and Toby then rescues a very dirty, meesy and sticky James and takes him back to Tidmouth sheds, where The Fat Controller was waiting. He thanked Toby and Percy for rescuing James, and then tells James that he should be sent to be cleaned. The Fat Controller awards Toby a new coat of paint and agrees when Toby requests one for Henrietta too. Toby happily runs off to tell his coach the good news while James remains silent, knowing full well that today he is the "dirty object." Characters *James *Percy *Toby *Sir Topham Hatt *Henrietta ''(does not speak) *Annie and Clarabel (mentioned) Locations *Elsbridge *Gordon's Hill *Maron Triva *Stock footage from Troublesome Trucks is used. Gallery DirtyObjects1.png DirtyObjects2.png DirtyObjects3.png DirtyObjects4.png DirtyObjects5.png DirtyObjects6.png DirtyObjects7.png DirtyObjects8.png DirtyObjects9.png DirtyObjects10.png DirtyObjects11.png DirtyObjects12.png DirtyObjects13.png DirtyObjects14.png DirtyObjects15.png DirtyObjects16.png DirtyObjects33.png DirtyObjects17.png CrossedLines27.png DirtyObjects18.png DirtyObjects19.png DirtyObjects20.png DirtyObjects21.png DirtyObjects22.png DirtyObjects23.png DirtyObjects24.png DirtyObjects25.png DirtyObjects26.png DirtyObjects27.png DirtyObjects28.png DirtyObjects29.png DirtyObjects30.png DirtyObjects31.png DirtyObjects32.png DirtyObjects34.png DirtyObjects35.png DirtyObjects36.png DirtyObjects37.png DirtyObjects38.png DirtyObjects39.png Video Category:Railway Series Category:Remakes Category:DVD Category:Vhs Category:Book Category:Vhs And DVD Category:Gba Game Category:Nintendo Ds Game Category:2013 Vhs Category:2013 Book Category:2006 Vhs Category:2002 Vhs Category:2002 Vhs Along With Salty's Secret Category:2003 Vhs Along With Trust Thomas Category:2003 Vhs Category:2013 DVD Category:2001 Vhs Along With Best Of Percy Category:2005 Vhs Category:2010 Vhs Category:May 2015 Vhs Category:Halloween Vhs Category:2014 Book Category:Christmas Vhs Category:2014 Vhs Along With Tree Trouble Category:Birthday Vhs Category:Season 7 Category:Season 9 Category:2017 Vjs Category:2017 Vhs Category:2018 Vhs Category:2018 Book Category:2019 Vhs Category:2019 Book Category:2020 Vhs Category:2020 Book Category:2021 Vhs